Many internet users discover and interact with internet content using search queries. For example, a user may search for websites, images, videos, travel information, and other intent content by submitting a query to a search engine. Unfortunately, a search engine may provide results that are redundant, irrelevant, and/or unhelpful. For example, a user may desire to plan a vacation to Greece. The user may search for “Parthenon in Athens” to obtain additional information about vacationing in Greece. Search results may comprise thousands of unorganized results relating to a variety of information. For example, high-quality images of the Parthenon, small or low quality images of the Parthenon, gimmicky souvenirs of the Parthenon, personal blogs about Athens, and/or a plethora of other content relating to the search may be returned. Sifting through the hundreds of thousands of results may prove a daunting task to the user. Thus, the user may miss out on desired content (e.g., vacation activities in Greece, high-quality images of the Parthenon, and/or other relevant content) because the user is not provided with helpful guidance.